I walk alone
by EmotigoneCrazy
Summary: While one mistake can be made,it can also be fixed.I always thought i walked alone, but maybe it all does turn out good in the end, and some stories do have happy endings. seqel to One mistake. Songfic


it may be short, but because almost all my six reviewers on one mistake asked for a sequel, i made one. It is a songfic to Boulevard of broken dreams by Greenday.

* * *

I slowly came to, taking in the darkness around me. I finally did it. This must be where you go when you die, right? That would explain the lack of light, sense, and direction. It kinda reminds me of when _dad _would stick me in a dungeon for a week or so because I disobeyed him. You get used to it after awhile.

I slowly came to, taking in the darkness around me. I finally did it. This must be where you go when you die, right? That would explain the lack of light, sense, and direction. It kinda reminds me of when would stick me in a dungeon for a week or so because I disobeyed him. You get used to it after awhile.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone_

Suddenly, light seems to come into the darkness. It's invading my Darkness! Hey, wait… I see someone… clockwork!

_I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

I find my voice, I don't use it often, so it's more of a shallow whisper if anything. "Clockwork, what are you doing here? Am I a full ghost now?" I look around to see that I am now in the clock tower, the sounds of ticking fill my ears as clockwork responds "No, I saved you. I was almost to late."

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me  
Till then I'll walk alone_

I listen in interest and anger as clockwork explains himself. I wanted to die! Why did he save me? Why does he care when noone else does? My _parents _didn't care, my sister didn't care, and the world doesn't care, so why does he? Why is it when I think I have the answers, someone shatters my mind again?

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone_

"It was a mistake Danny. Everything. Something went wrong in the time stream to make you this way. You are not Danny masters, but Danny Fenton. I have waited too long to fix what is wrong, and your suffering has stemmed from my mistake. I am sorry."

_Read between the lines of what's  
fu up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone _

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me  
Till then I'll walk alone 

"I don't understand." I replied. And it was true, I don't understand, is he telling me that he let me suffer? Is he saying that I could have been treated with love, not hate? That must be why he was nice to me, he felt sorry for his mistake. Figures. No one would love me without purpose.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a.. _

"But I'm here to change that Danny." I look at him in surprise as he points towards the large clock, showing the future. I watched as he fiddled with his staff and pointed at the clock again.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me  
Till then I'll walk alone. _

Suddenly I felt very… strange. My clothing started changing, and I started having a hard time remembering my past. Vlad was my dad, right? Of was it jacking? I… can't remember… I felt my eyes close as darkness overtook me and faintly felt myself collapse.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to see clockwork floating in front of me. "Wha... Clockwork? What am I doing here? Did something happen? Don't tell me…" Something in what I said made clockwork chuckle softly as he helped me to my feet. " no Danny, your future self did not escape his bonds." I let breathed out a sigh of relief at those words. " So, why am I here?" Clockwork smiled secretly, "I was just fixing a life that was broken, that is all." I eyed him curiously, then shrugged, my white and red T-shirt shifting with my shoulders. "Okay then, I had better… get going…" With one last glance at clockwork I changed into my alter-ego Danny Phantom and flew out of the clock tower.

I don't know why, but as I walked through the portal and turned human, then walked upstairs to see my mom and dad, Jack and Maddie Fenton, working on their latest invention, The weirdest thought popped through my head. _'Now I won't be alone anymore.'_

_

* * *

_

_'Now I won't be alone anymore.'_ I, Danny masters thought as my last wisps of conscious disappeared into oblivion.

_I walk alone. _

* * *

_Fin _


End file.
